


Monotone

by cowbeau



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbeau/pseuds/cowbeau
Summary: Hal is enamoured by a fellow student whom he watches from afar.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake
Kudos: 4





	Monotone

I start everyday the same. I wake up, I shower, I put on a clean shirt, and I either go to class or sit at my desk for a day of work.  
On the days I have a seat at the only window in the room, I see him. He's always running early in the morning. It's strange. The school campus has a gym, why settle for the dorm courtyard? I think it's weird. I think he's weird. He wears the same bandana everyday and it just looks like it smells. But I can't keep my eyes off him. Every few sentences if my reports are punctuated with a glance out and down at him. He's weird, definitly weird, yet somehow enchanting. Maybe I should talk to him.  
Usually once he's gone I don't really think of him. I go to bed with school on my mind. And then I wake up, shower, put on a clean shirt, and start my day.  
On the days I have class, sometimes I see him pass by. It's always quick-- he no doubt has much stronger legs than I-- but I feel something everytime. He's never close enough to bump into me. I almost wish it would happen. That our worlds would push us together into conversation; that I wouldn't have to do any of the work. But that's not how life works. There's no such thing as fate. Maybe I should talk to him.  
Every morning-- after I wake up, shower, you know the drill-- I notice something new. He's a bit older than me, I would say. Pretty attractive. He manages to strike a perfect balance with the amount of muscle he's got on him, and he must be smart if he's attending this university. They guy seems perfect. Save for that bandana. It probably stinks. It's the last thing on my mind as I go to bed.  
Sometimes, I break free from the monotony of my routine by attending a party. For those I usually shower and put on a nice clean shirt. I wade through scores of people just to stick to the wall, but I'm not uncomfortable. I like people, I insist. I like to watch them, at a distance.  
And then I see him. He's dancing with a girl. Not close, no, they're definitly just friends, but he looks so at peace. I lose interest in everyone else in the room. He's still got the bandana on. I bet it stinks.  
He seems full of life with his friends, and once they move on, he too slides against the wall, practically camouflaging himself in the sense jungle of partying twenty somethings. But he looks out of place to me. Alone, not talking to anyone. How weird.  
My stomach presses against my throat. I should go talk to him. No, I tell myself, not here. Tomorrow.  
I wake up, I shower, I put on a clean shirt, and I look to my window. He's not there. For days I don't see him, not running on the sidewalk, not in the hallway, not even at parties. But there's work to be done. I don't even have time to notice how hard my stomach churned all this time before fading away with his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4am after registering for the spring semester. I'd been putting it off for a while.


End file.
